Munkus the theatre cat, ou les tribulations d'un metteur en scène
by Antall de Pupin
Summary: Un Jellicle Cat (qui a préféré conserver un prudent anonymat) raconte son expérience comme acteur dans la troupe dirigée par Munkustrap, pour le traditionnel spectacle annuel.


**Un Jellicle Cat (qui a préféré conserver un prudent anonymat) raconte son expérience comme acteur dans la troupe dirigée par Munkustrap, pour le traditionnel spectacle annuel.**

 **Cette petite histoire est celle de la fameuse scène de la comédie musicale "Cats" : "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles", considérée du point de vue de l'un des Jellicles Cats, acteur de cette "pièce dans la pièce".**

 **Il est préférable d'avoir eu un aperçu de cette scène (et de la comédie musicale en général) pour en suivre plus utilement le déroulé : on en trouve assez facilement la vidéo sur les applications idoines - je me suis référé à la version filmée, en 1998, à l'Adelphi Theatre de Londres.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les anglicismes, que je m'efforcerai de limiter dans le corps de texte, mais il existe deux versions françaises différentes de la comédie musicale, auxquelles je préfère de loin la version originale tirée des poèmes de T. S. ELIOT (il n'y a pas déshonneur ; difficile de faire concurrence à un Prix Nobel de littérature...).**

D'un point de vue général, Munkustrap est quelqu'un de très sympathique. Il a des réserves presque inépuisables de gentillesse et de patience.

C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime beaucoup, en dépit de ses grands airs et de la manie qu'il a d'observer les règles au pied de la lettre - il prend parfois son rôle de sous-chef et protecteur de la tribu un peu trop au sérieux. Mais il est un domaine dans lequel son tempérament change du tout au tout ; il s'agit de la mise en scène.

Pour des raisons que nous n'avons jamais vraiment pu éclaircir, il devient irascible dès qu'il est confronté à cette tâche.

Il faut savoir que tous les ans, à l'occasion du grand soir, on prépare un petit spectacle pour notre vieux chef, Old Deuteronomy.

C'est toujours Munkustrap qui s'en occupe.

On aurait pu demander à Gus, qui est celui qui s'y connaît le mieux, mais il est vieux et il a besoin de repos. Et puis il aime tellement la scène qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir d'accepter et de se donner à fond, ce qui l'enverrait tout droit chez le vétérinaire. En réalité, on lui cache depuis déjà pas mal de temps qu'on monte des spectacles sans lui. Jellylorum crèvera les yeux du premier qui vendra la mèche.

Quaxo - Mr Mistoffelees de son nom d'artiste - est le seul autre professionnel dont nous disposons, mais il a pris l'indécrottable habitude de travailler en solo : les magiciens ne dévoilent jamais leurs secrets.

Jennyanydots a déjà du pain sur la planche avec l'éducation des souris et des cafards. Skimbleshanks est toujours entre deux trains, c'est déjà bien beau qu'il puisse participer à quelques répétitions. Aucun des autres n'est vraiment doué pour l'organisation.

Donc, c'est Munkustrap qui s'y colle.

Cette année-là, il a voulu faire plaisir à notre bon dirigeant, qui est féru de vieilles histoires. Il s'agissait de reconstituer un épisode de la guerre des chiens, avec une belle morale à la fin puisque c'est un chat légendaire, le fameux Rumpus Cat, qui a empêché une bataille en dispersant à lui seul deux armées de toutous.

On avait ramassé tout ce qu'on avait pu pour en faire des costumes de chiens.

Les répétitions se sont plutôt bien passées - enfin, disons comme d'habitude.

Il faut dire que Rum Tum Tugger a du mal à respecter les horaires prévus. En un sens, ses retards et absences chroniques n'ont pas que des inconvénients car il a une certaine propension à faire le zouave et à distraire tout le monde, en général aux moments que choisit Munkus pour tenter d'expliquer quelque chose d'important.

Les jeunes, de leur côté, ont pris l'habitude de profiter des répétitions pour bavarder et rigoler, très rarement à propos du spectacle. Il y en a toujours quelques uns qui flirtent avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Les adultes ne sont pas en reste, et il y en a régulièrement trois ou quatre qui se chamaillent pour être assis à côté de Bombalurina.

En plus, à chaque répétition, tout le monde a des idées sur ce qu'on devrait faire, et il y en a qui essayent de nouveaux trucs sans prévenir systématiquement les autres à l'avance. Il est vrai que certains mettent leurs idées en pratique à l'instant précis où ils les ont, ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour crier gare. D'autres en profitent pour présenter leurs bévues comme des initiatives - il arrive qu'on ne voie pas trop la différence - et tout ça fait un peu désordre.

Comme chaque année, nous avons répété le spectacle à d'innombrables reprises. Munkustrap, qui est passé maître dans l'art de pinailler, n'était jamais satisfait. Il nous obligeait à recommencer au moindre prétexte, comme la fois où Pouncival et Tumblebrutus ont déclenché la bataille entre chiens sans laisser au Rumpus Cat la moindre chance de l'empêcher. Ou encore, la fois où Mungojerrie et Rumpleteazer ont flanqué tout le monde par terre en essayant de faire la roue à deux avec leurs costumes de chiens.

On a bouclé la dernière répétition dix minutes seulement avant le début de la soirée. Munkustrap nous a regardé avec l'air de celui qui a beaucoup de choses à dire, mais ne sait pas comment les exprimer. En plus, il avait besoin des dix minutes pour se préparer un bon grog et avaler tout un paquet de pastilles au miel, vu qu'il était devenu presque aphone à force de nous crier dessus.

La soirée a plutôt bien commencé. Grizabella, qu'on n'avait pas invitée, a un peu plombé l'ambiance - on ne savait pas encore que les choses tourneraient si bien pour elle à la fin. Et puis il y a eu une petite alerte quand on a signalé Macavity dans le secteur. On était bien contents et soulagés de voir Old Deuteronomy arriver enfin, Munkustrap le premier. Lequel avait été, en plus, agréablement surpris de voir Rum Tum Tugger nous rejoindre presque à temps et se tenir à peu près correctement, pour une fois.

Quand notre cher patriarche a été bien installé, j'ai senti une certaine tension. Les acteurs prenaient leurs marques, mais certains avaient déjà un peu oublié où elles se trouvaient. Heureusement, les plus malins renseignaient les autres. Fâcheusement, les moins malins s'en mêlaient aussi. J'ai vu Munkus, manifestement inquiet, hésiter à annoncer le début du spectacle, mais il a fini par se lancer.

C'est lui qui faisait le narrateur. Il faut reconnaître qu'il raconte bien, Munkustrap, avec le ton, les gestes et tout. Il avait quand même l'air un peu à cran, parce que les acteurs qui s'étaient trompés de place se dépêchaient d'en changer en traversant la scène pendant qu'il déclamait. Comme, après la présentation du titre du spectacle, tout le monde était à peu près en place, il a commencé à se détendre et à raconter l'histoire. En gros, elle est simple : deux factions canines - les Pekes et les Pollicles - profitent de l'absence du chien policier pour rameuter leurs alliés et se préparer à l'affrontement, et le Rumpus Cat les empêche de se battre en leur fichant la frousse.

À un moment donné, nous devions aboyer en rythme, les uns après les autres, dans un ordre précis. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, parce que Munkustrap faisait de grands gestes pour qu'on ne perde pas le fil. Ensuite, il a imité le chien policier en faisant tourner sa queue en guise de matraque, et il a fait semblant de boire un coup. Il est exceptionnel quand il fait le comique, et grâce aux masques de chiens on a pu se poiler à fond sans qu'il le voie. Le spectacle commençait bien.

Ça s'est gâté quand Mungojerrie et Rumpleteazer sont entrés en scène. Ces deux-là peuvent faire des trucs formidables ensemble, principalement des acrobaties et des bêtises, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on leur demandait à ce moment précis et pour le reste, ils ont plutôt tendance à se disputer comme des chats de gouttière. Là, Munkustrap a eu de la chance, ils ne se sont pas disputés. A la place, ils ont seulement gaffé.

Ils devaient aboyer en duo et en rythme, comme nous l'avions fait tous ensemble juste avant. Mais Mungojerrie a perdu le compte, et Rumpleteazer a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour combler les trous - le résultat était bizarre. Il faut dire qu'avec les masques de chien, ils avaient peut-être un peu de mal à suivre les gesticulations de Munkus. Nous aussi, d'ailleurs, et j'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou quand nous avons repris en chœur la séquence d'aboiements en copiant fidèlement les erreurs des solistes. On ne s'était pas concertés, mais au fond, quitte à se gourrer, autant refaire ce qui a déjà été fait, c'est moins voyant.

Notre narrateur a voulu balancer une tapette à Mungo, histoire de marquer le coup, mais il devait être un peu perturbé parce qu'il a visé la vieille chaussure qui faisait office de tête de chien.

Il a enchaîné, mais Rumpleteazer avait décidé de gaffer, elle aussi : sur un malentendu et une bourrade de Munkustrap, elle avait rejoint les coulisses à contretemps. Heureusement, Jennyanydots l'a interceptée et réexpédiée sur scène à temps pour qu'elle surgisse, conformément à son rôle, entre les jambes du narrateur. Lui a eu l'air presque surpris de ce que cette partie du spectacle se déroule normalement, bien qu'avec un timing approximatif. Ce qui l'a moins surpris, mais davantage énervé, c'est que Teazer en profite pour fanfaronner comme si elle était le clou du spectacle - il s'est dégagé vite fait, en l'envoyant rouler par terre.

Munkus a alors fait signe aux autres acteurs costumés en chiens qu'ils pouvaient entrer en scène, et le déroulement de l'action est devenu un peu confus. Il faut dire qu'avec les masques nous n'y voyions pas beaucoup, et que personne ne se souvenait avec certitude de la chorégraphie prévue. Puisque nous avancions en file, le mieux était de suivre Pouncival, qui était en tête, et qui suivait quant à lui ce que lui disaient son instinct et ses souvenirs les moins flous de nos répétitions.

Munkustrap a dû s'écarter plusieurs fois en catastrophe pour éviter une collision. Par-dessus le marché, ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre à temps dans la file arpentaient la scène en tous sens à la recherche des autres. Munkus a fini par rétablir l'ordre de la seule manière possible : en immobilisant le chat de tête le temps que la file se reforme. Evidemment, quant il a relâché Pouncy, celui-ci est tombé par terre et la file est repartie sans lui.

Heureusement, Skimbleshanks et Quaxo ont détourné l'attention en faisant leur numéro de chiens écossais. Leurs mouvements avaient été soigneusement répétés, mais peut-être que l'enthousiasme leur donnait un tout petit peu trop d'ampleur. Peut-être aussi que Munkustrap, un brin déboussolé, se tenait un tout petit peu trop près. Toujours est-il que Skimble a un tout petit peu failli le boxer.

A ce stade du spectacle, Munkus faisait la tête de quelqu'un qui a envie de prendre l'un d'entre nous, au hasard, et de l'employer comme gourdin pour taper sur tous les autres.

C'est à ce moment que Rum Tum Tugger est entré en scène avec sa cornemuse. Il ne nous a jamais expliqué comment il a appris, mais le fait est qu'il est le seul à savoir en jouer. Le problème, c'est qu'il a un peu de mal à faire plusieurs choses en même temps, comme de jouer de la cornemuse tout en suivant un itinéraire planifié, par exemple. Et il avait une nette tendance à foncer droit sur les autres acteurs, qui ont été nombreux à s'étaler. Là, j'ai vu que Munkustrap avait choisi celui qu'il allait prendre pour taper sur les autres.

Tout de suite après, on a réussi la dernière séquence d'aboiements, et on était tellement contents qu'on a continué à aboyer. Ça faisait beaucoup de bruit, on s'amusait bien. Munkus avait moins l'air de s'amuser ; quand il est passé au milieu de nous, il avait une allure un peu inquiétante et il a gueulé un grand coup, presque aussi fort que Bustopher Jones quand on lui sert de la nourriture en boîte. Ce qui nous a calmé tout de suite parce que, de par le fait, ça ressemblait déjà davantage aux répétitions.

On a joué la partie suivante à peu près convenablement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas bien compliqué : il fallait seulement se rassembler autour de Munkustrap pour annoncer, en chœur, l'arrivée du Rumpus Cat.

C'est Admetus qui avait eu le rôle.

Ç'avait été un peu par hasard ; quand Rum Tum Tugger était allé le voir pour se proposer, Munkustrap l'avait considéré longuement, sans rien dire, puis il avait désigné Admetus qui passait à côté d'eux à ce moment-là. Il n'y a jamais eu d'explication.

Pour sa grande entrée, le "Rumpus Cat" devait bondir de très haut et atterrir sur scène.

Admetus a fait un très beau saut. L'atterrissage était un peu moins réussi. Munkus a levé les yeux vers le heaviside layer et il est allé le chercher sans faire de commentaire. Je suppose que s'il n'a rien dit, que c'est parce que notre "Rumpus Cat" était quand même parvenu à éviter Old Deuteronomy dans sa chute - ce n'était pas passé très loin.

Admetus avait un splendide costume, que Jennyanydots avait passé toute une semaine à confectionner avec l'aide des souris. Il avait aussi des lunettes lumineuses qui en jettaient un maximum. Le souci, c'est qu'avec ces lunettes il n'y voyait pas très clair. Heureusement que Munkustrap a de bons réflexes et qu'il a esquivé les mouvements d'Admetus qui auraient pu lui faire mal. D'autant plus que le costume comportait des griffes particulièrement longues, et qu'on avait insisté pour rendre tranchantes par souci de vérité historique.

On avait mis à Admetus une fausse crinière extraordinaire - un accessoire de Mr Mistoffelees - qui pouvait se déployer à la demande. Notre metteur en scène était terriblement fier de cette idée, qui devait faire sensation. Mais il y a eu un petit loupé quand Admetus, bien trop ravi d'avoir la vedette pour se concentrer suffisamment sur la narration, a déclenché le truc un poil trop tôt. Je crois que la seule chose qui a retenu Munkus de le transformer en chair à pâté, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui pour la fin du spectacle.

Admetus a dû s'en rendre compte, et il s'est tenu à carreau. En dehors d'un coup de coude malencontreux, il a presque fait un sans-faute. Il était quand même vaguement dangereux avec ses griffes, ce qui nous a aidé à nous souvenir que nous devions jouer les chiens paniqués qui prennent la fuite.

C'est dommage que Tugger se soit mis à jouer un air de cornemuse au moment où nous allions chanter en chœur pour le grand final. Il n'a pas fait exprès de se planter, on l'a vu à la tête qu'il a fait en le réalisant. Je crois qu'il avait simplement oublié ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'avait vraiment compris toutes les chinoiseries de la mise en scène de Munkustrap, mais Tugger était le seul à avoir une cornemuse.

Il avait aussi de la chance : il s'était perché sur la crête du tas d'ordures, à bonne distance. Munkus a dû se dire que s'il fonçait jusque là en hurlant pour l'attraper et lui faire avaler sa cornemuse, le Rum Tum aurait tout le temps de le voir venir et de décamper, avec une bonne longueur d'avance. Et puis on était arrivé à la fin du spectacle, et ça faisait déjà un moment que notre metteur en scène avait l'air pressé d'en finir.

Quand on s'est tous rassemblés, ensuite, autour de notre spectateur, on évitait de trop regarder Munkustrap, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs semblables à ceux de Mr Mistoffelees. On le connaît bien, notre Munkus, et on sait que son bon naturel revient habituellement vite, mais on a pensé qu'il était inutile de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Old Deuteronomy a eu l'air très content du spectacle, même s'il nous a gratifié d'une petite leçon sur l'antispécisme. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de parler longtemps, parce qu'on a de nouveau signalé Macavity, et Munkustrap a eu d'autres chats à fouetter - ce qui était une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Il n'a plus jamais fait la moindre allusion au spectacle.

Je suis impatient de découvrir ce qu'il a prévu pour le grand soir de l'année prochaine. C'est dommage que personne ne soit assez courageux pour aborder ce sujet avec lui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, la mise en scène est une activité qui a une influence déroutante sur son caractère.

Un jour, il faudra que quelqu'un se décide à lui demander pourquoi.


End file.
